Uniting Two Families
by elenamindollin
Summary: Oneshot: sequel to So Much For Peace. Murtaughs and Bakers are finally united by more than just friendship...


_Here's the long awaited wedding of Calvin and Liz! Sorry to all of you Sarah/Eliot fans out there, but it's really only about the newlyweds. My apologies. Enjoy it anyway!

* * *

_

Liz gaped openly at her reflection in the three-fold mirror. There was no way to deny that she looked _stunning._ Kate and Nora stood behind her, making last minute adjustments to her floor length wedding gown. When she'd first seen it in a catalogue, Liz had been afraid that the full skirt would make her look like a cupcake, but it flowed perfectly over her hips, filling out into a wide fan around her feet. The bodice fit her snugly, but not so tightly that she couldn't breathe, and the wide, off-the-shoulder straps made her look vulnerable, innocent, and elegant, all at once. She liked the effect. Tom had relented to Nora and Kate's constant nagging and had agreed to hire a professional make-up artist and hairstylist to fix her up for the big day. After many hours of washing, oiling, scenting, and combing her shoulder-length chocolate brown hair, the stylist had settled with a simple, smooth updo with an elegant French twist at the back, held in place by dozens of tiny pearl-pins. Next, Sarina had brought in the veil – secured to a pearl-ornamented tiara which they pinned into her hair.

"All ready, yet?" Sarina asked, peeking around the door. As mothers of the newlyweds-to-be, both Kate and Sarina wore conservative but tasteful two-piece ivory dresses, their hair falling freely around their shoulders. For her bridesmaids, Liz had selected matching gowns of gauzy seafoam-green chiffon. Anne – her maid of honor – would be wearing the same gown, but in white – to match Liz.

"Yes, we're ready," Kate said at last, turning toward Sarina. "Bring the bridesmaids in."

Nora, already wearing her gown, went to the door and ushered Liz's bridesmaids – Lorraine, Sarah, Becky, Kim, and Jessica – into the room. Tom followed them, his face set in a solemn, rigid expression. Liz smiled a little. He was only trying not to cry, she knew. Last but not least, Anne slipped in, bearing Liz's bouquet of yellow roses, and shut the door behind her.

"We're all set and ready when Liz is," she announced in a whisper, accompanied by a fleeting grin.

"Okay, everyone," Kate directed the others in the room, "You know your positions. Hurry!"

They arranged themselves in pairs from youngest to oldest – Kim and Jessica together in front, Sarah and Becky next to each other behind them, and Lorraine and Nora last. Anne stood alone behind them, while Sarina and Kate hurriedly distributed the little mini-bouquets to each girl and a larger one for Anne. Kate kissed her husband briefly and patted Liz's cheek before following Sarina out into the chapel to join the rest of their families. Anne turned back once the doors were closed to adjust Liz's veil and pull it down over her face.

* * *

"You ready, Dad?" Liz asked, taking her father's arm.

He looked down at her, seemingly suddenly remembering that she was there. He swallowed hard. "Yeah," he whispered with some difficulty.

Liz only smiled and redirected her attention to the front as the doors swung open. She felt the flutter of butterflies in her stomach as Kim and Jessica began to move gracefully down the aisle, followed by Sarah and Becky, Nora and Lorraine, and finally, Anne. The butterflies increased to an almost unbearable level as Anne reached the altar and Tom Baker moved forward, escorting Liz down the aisle. For a moment, she thought she was going to be sick. Then she saw him.

Calvin stepped up to the altar from the sidelines, his eyes fixed on her face as she came down the aisle. Immediately, all fears and traces of nervousness vanished as she met his eyes. She forgot everything. She forgot about tripping over her dress, or missing a step, or the fact that every eye in the room was on her. She had eyes only for Calvin.

At last, she drew level with him, and she felt as though she would drown in his eyes. A small, obscure part of her mind registered that her father had squeezed her hand briefly before placing it in Calvin's. Gently, his touch as light and gentle as a breath, he led her up the last few steps to the altar, where they cast fleeting, shy glances at the beaming priest. They turned to face each other again, Calvin taking her right hand in his while the priest invoked the ceremony. The skin around his eyes crinkled in a tiny smile and Liz allowed an answering one.

"Do you, Calvin James Murtaugh, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?" the priest's kindly voice gently interrupted Liz's thoughts.

Calvin smiled a little more, and inclined his head ever so slightly. "I do." Liz felt her heart thrill at those words, and even more so at the voice and lips that uttered them.

"And do you, Elisabeth Rebecca Baker, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

Liz blinked back happy tears and said in a firm, fervent voice, "I do." She felt the pressure of Calvin's hand in hers increase slightly as he squeezed it in affection. His eyes filled with – was it even possible? – more love.

The priest smiled. "Then I pronounce you husband and wife." His eyes twinkled as he looked at Calvin. "You may kiss the bride."

Slowly, Calvin stepped closer, gently lifting her veil and throwing it back. Placing two fingers under her chin, he tilted her face up to meet his. For a glorious moment in time, they were completely lost in each other's eyes before Calvin bent forward and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. A spattering of polite applause broke out from the assemblage, and the newly wedded couple turned to face their guests, who filed forward to congratulate them.

* * *

Finally, the never-ending line of guests dwindled away and Liz and Calvin had a moment to themselves. Taking her hand, Calvin led her up the aisle of the chapel and outside into the fresh air. Before they descended to the waiting car, Calvin turned her to face him, taking both her hands and pressing them against his chest. "So, _Mrs. Murtaugh_, are you ready?" he asked.

"When you are, Mr. Murtaugh," Liz replied teasingly, kissing him playfully before pulling away.

"Oh no you don't," he growled. In one swift motion, he caught her and swept her off her feet, whirling her around and kissing her soundly. Setting her down, he kissed once more, more gently this time. "It's time to go, now," he whispered against her lips.

"I know," she murmured back.

He pulled away a little. "Once we get changed and finish the reception, there's a lovely little cottage in Hawaii that's calling our names, how does that sound?"

Liz sighed against his chest. "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."

* * *

_And what could follow but "Happily Ever After"? _

_Tell me what you think! And thanks to all of you who loved So Much For Peace and wanted it to continue!_

_Elena_


End file.
